blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Northern Stars - Frostpath Alliance
The Frostpath Alliance is a group in the Northern Stars Roleplay. Hub page: Link Current thread: Link About The Frostpath Alliance is a group of tunnelers residing in tunnels and caves underground. Their names consist of one or two words, much like the Ancient Tribe of the canon Warriors series (Half Moon, Gray Wing, etc.). Their society is split up into three subdens, who each are ruled over by a leader known as a head tunneler. The tradition to pick a new head tunneler is for the current one to pick a successor on their eighth life, so that they can spend some time in mentoring and training the future head tunneler to lead their subden well. At Gatherings, one head tunneler is chosen from a rotation to represent the entire Alliance, and it is the duty of the other head tunnelers to inform the representative the events that occurred in their subden. Botanists are the medicine cats. There are about three per subden, but they are not limited to this number. If a kit wants to become a botanist, they need to ask their subden's botanist and head tunneler. Their training is similar to a medicine cat apprentice's, and they are promoted when the senior botanists deem them ready. Adult cats can become a digger or a preserver once they finish their training. * Diggers, with the approval of the three head tunnelers, plan and carve new tunnels. * Preservers tend to the older tunnels, inspecting them and fixing any problems they encounter. The Alliance's equivalent to apprentices are in-trainings, who are taught about both adult ranks by a mentor in each rank. After two moons of training, they are assessed on their skills, and their mentors determine which role is best for the young cat, unless the in-training objects. Parents and kits are the queens and kits of the Alliance, and the kits' parents can stay in the nursery to care for them after the litter is weaned, if the parents would like to do so. Territory Nestled between the two mountains, the Frostpath Alliance's territory consists of three subdens located underground, with two at the bases of the mountains and the third being near Snowthaw Lake. The tunnels connect the subdens with each other, as well as the surface ground. New tunnels are dug in the warmer seasons, when the ground becomes soft enough to be carved to fit the needs of the Alliance. The tunnels mostly spread outwards from the subdens, and take moons to complete. Thanks to the work of the preservers, few tunnels have ever needed to be fully closed off due to the high risk of traveling/working in. The tunnels are still susceptible to cave-ins, and so caution is exercised, even if the cave-ins are rare. The Alliance hunts aboveground in the warmer seasons, when prey has not yet left for leafbare. They catch rodents, squirrels, and occasionally a bird from one of the pawful of trees scattered across the territory. In leafbare, cats will hunt rabbits and hares that have retreated to their warrens, and if they’re lucky, land prey. As long as the lake has not frozen over or dried up, the Snowthaw Lake subden will fish. History The group started off as three separate groups of tunnelers. The third group had the most resources, so the other groups constantly stole from them by digging tunnels leading to their territory. One day, the leader of the third group was tired of the raids. The first two groups had formed an alliance of sorts, and had planned raids on the camp itself. It was one of the raids on the camp that was the last straw for the third group, and so when the other groups burst out of the ground from their new tunnel, the third group fought back. During the fight, the leaders confronted each other. The third leader fought against the first and second groups' leaders. None of the leaders survived the fight, and many from all of the groups had died too. The survivors did not want to fight anymore over resources. They learned of the bloodshed it brought the hard way. An alliance was formed between the groups. They'd live in separate camps, but with tunnels leading to the other camps for emergencies. They would all have the same roles- leaders, healers, cats to preserve tunnels and to carve out new ones, with younger cats being trained in these ways, and the vulnerable staying in the shelter of their camp. Allegiances NS Main Allegiances: Link Silverpelt's Reach Subden Head Tunneler SILVER DUST - Silver she-cat with white points and blue eyes (Played by Brook That Reflects Blue Skies) * Successor: N/A Botanists N/A Diggers N/A Preservers RAINSWEPT DAWN - Small gray she-cat with shining amber eyes (Played by Rainshiine) In-Trainings Botanist SKY GAZE - Long-legged, fluffy silver tabby she-cat with black whorls, a snowy-white belly, paws, black ear-tips, and sky-blue eyes (Played by Cheetahstar2334) Digger Preserver Parents and Kits WINDSWEPT BRANCH - Blue-grey tabby tom with a white underbelly and muzzle, blue eyes (Played by Stoatbramble) SHADOWED BROOK - Jet black she-cat with light blue eyes and white tail tip (Played by OakwhiskerFTW) * MIDNIGHT FOX - Black she-cat with one blue eye and one yellow eye (Played by WaterWitch555) CRASHING TIDE - Pale grey she-cat with black spots on her muzzle and blue eyes (Played by Mapledriftpaw) * LITTLE CLIFF - mottled brown- grey tom with a long tail, green eyes and a wide face (Played by Mapledriftpaw) Elders N/A Tunneler's Roost Head Tunneler MAPLE - Russet she-cat with white paws and a slowly greying muzzle, green eyes (Played by Stoatbramble) * Successor: N/A Botanists TERN FEATHER - Sleek white tom with freckled gray markings and blue eyes (Played by Rainstep124) ROSE DUST - Small, brindled tortoiseshell she-cat with long whiskers and deep copper eyes (Played by Winterwhisper432) HAZE - Long-furred silver tabby she-cat with darker ears and green eyes (Played by Flowerpetal01) Diggers PTARMIGAN'S CRY - Slightly poofy-haired birch tree-silver tom with golden eyes (Played by Stoatbramble) MOUNTAIN FOG - Tall, long-furred light gray she-cat with a white belly, chest, and muzzle, large paws, and clear blue eyes (Played by Cheetahstar2334) DUSK - Gray tabby tom with white chest, paws, muzzle, and amber eyes (Played by Flowerpetal01) Preservers N/A In-Trainings Botanist Digger Preserver Parents and Kits N/A Elders N/A Snowthaw Lake Head Tunneler RIVER BLOSSOM - Tall, fluffy white she-cat with one ginger patch on her chest and narrow ice-blue eyes (Played by Winterwhisper432) * Successor: N/A Botanists THIN TULIP - Thin, thick-furred tan tabby tom with teal eyes (Played by WaterWitch555) ASTER - Tiny calico she-cat with large green eyes and a ling, feathery tail (Played by Brook That Reflects Blue Skies) Diggers N/A Preservers SHINING SNOW - Black she-cat with white spots and green eyes (Played by Beechflight) VIVID - white she-cat with orange-and-brown splashes and golden eyes (Played by Flowerpetal01) In-Trainings Botanist Digger MIST - Dark silver ticked tabby cat with silvery-blue eyes, digger-in-training (Played by Stoatbramble) SPECKLED MASK - Tan she-cat with dark ears and face with a white chin and blue eyes (Played by Flowerpetal01) Preserver Parents and Kits N/A Elders N/A Cats up for Adoption name - description; important info (created by creator) Category:Roleplay Category:Northern Stars Roleplay